User talk:Generalgrievous113
i am going to be editing under this account. please change where it says generalgrievous112.--GG113 Come to my secret lab 15:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I will do that, project kinz is being led, but you are leading project image!--' the Bcrat yaps ' 14:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) The only other project you could lead is project category--' the Bcrat yaps ' 14:59, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Or you could apply for a new one at Project Projects (I'm the leader)--' the Bcrat yaps ' 14:59, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Ok.--Warrior♥ 15:05, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Project Please do not call yourself the leader on a project page, even with a ? people might mistake you. Apply on the talk page and don't expect too much, you're already the leader of a project and guess who is in charge of making leaders. Also, don't expect the prize if you sign up for that project (if you are signing up for the contest) because the prize is already in your account.--' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Images : Hi! I found a website that has good pictures of Webkinz called WebkinzInsider. I used to be a member. At the top, look for the tab that has "Webkinz", or something on it, and click the page of the pet's image your looking for. :)--Warrior♥ 18:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Project Special What's project Special for?--' the Bcrat yaps ' 00:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I made it, we need a leader--' the Bcrat yaps ' 04:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Ya, 113, you need to templatise your warnings, put the Block1 template on a page if the user is being bad, then contact an admin to warn them that we have a possible ban situation. If they continue, put the Block2 template on, and warn an admin to watch the situation. If they continue, the admin will block them and put the Block3 template on their page. If no admins are available, contact central wikia or use your rollback powers to help, warn them that you are a Rollback and have some kind of power you don't have (make them think that you can block or link them to the list of admins/the kinz team, you're on both) also you could make them think you are able to do something horrible because you are Rollback+Kinz team and you have connections, just saying what you should do in the case of Vandals.--' the Bcrat yaps ' 04:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) 113 Can you please create your project's to-do list so that it looks somewhat like this one--' the Bcrat yaps ' 05:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Why don't we ever use talk pages?--I Bcrat 23:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New sig, this one works--I Bcrat 23:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse me , please do not add a new webkinz section to an article in which Webkinz has not been created, thank you-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Generalgrievous113 I've been reviewing your contributions to this wikia. I have noticed the following: #You '''really' need to get in touch with templates, try these templates: 1, 2, 3, 4 #OK, please stop insulting people, for the millionth time, people don't like being called names #Get a dictionary and read it, you'll find some amazing uses of language there, like capitalizing your "I"s and your proper nouns. And internet lingo, honestly, keep it down to:FYI, BTW, Lol etc. #No we will not delete the users who own categories as you have absolutely no reason for asking us to do so #You edit the interface by editing a page in Mediawikispace, e.g The thing at the top of the page that says "Previous Edits" looked better as "Old Edits", I'll change it back. That's also how I changed the background of the wikia #Please stop marking yourself as inactive because you are clearly not-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 04:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) #You do not use two of these:# to make it indent, that's for these *. #You are insulting users, I've reviewed your contributions, all your talk page ones have involved Nulls, Dopes etc. #You are inactive for a week BULL , you responded to my message within 24 hours #I am the ultimate authority on more than categories-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 22:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) --''GG '' 23:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) He does link to his talk page, explore the whole sig before saying that. I didn't think your new one had a talk page link until I looked at the wikicoding. BTW, the ~ is the link in his.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 23:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, we got a spotlight!!-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 02:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) What What are you talking about? I just made a sig and was tring to make a template before I saw that you had a template (dosen't show up though)!-- I don't need you to, I alredy know. Brickarms, Brickipeda, and MLN wikia.-- 16:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I do, but my sig won't work!-- 16:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Show me the wikicoding and I'll try to fix it-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 16:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :: i did it. sigh this editing will mess up my mainspace percentage--'' I'm GG '' 16:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Look at the block poicy, there is no more rule saying that.-- 23:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, GG __NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ ??? Remarkable, you should see me on brickapedia somtimes! Sorry, It's hard for my to spell types of words sometimes. It's not that I don't click peview, but I don't know how to spell. (but I get 100 on all most of my spelling test). -- 12:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Spam??? I'm not spamming anyone's talk page! I was just talking to Webkinz112! Don't you do that as well? Do you know what I'm doing wrong? Please let me know because I have no idea what I did wrong. PenguinMy Igloo : Say What? It was an accident!!!!! I just hit the "Save Page" button too many times! I didn't mean to do anything!!!!! PenguinMy Igloo it was a silly mistake, 1 u should watch out for--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 16:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, at least I fixed it. Why do you bother me if I alredy fixed it?-- 23:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congratulations Generalgrievous113! Due to your effective use of admin powers and protection of the wiki, as well as your large amount of edits, you have been promoted to bureaucrat! Keep up the good work.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations go below this line ---- IRC ! I've moved the Webkinz Wikia's official IRC channel to a new address. If you want to be part of it go to http://www.mibbit.com/chat/ and enter these parameters. *Click Server then type irc.darkmyst.org *Nickname: Anything *Channel: #webkinzwikia Enter those and then visit #webkinzwikia. When you arrive at #webkinzwikia just type /ns register nomail and then your nickname will be registered. Come back here and tell me your nickname so that I can add it to the access list :P! Thanks so much, Webkinz112}} Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Do you remember the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Wiki? There hasn't been any contributers lately except for me. I need more help on it. I have been adding information on Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. I hope you don't mind since that game is a sequel, so it is related to Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. SeanWheeler 19:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC)